Sin ti
by Eliih Him
Summary: El se enamoro de ella, ella no de el. el se canso y ella se enamoro. pero ya era muy tarde, lo había perdido.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí me tiene otras ves después de un cortito tiempo desparecida n.n**

**Mika: ¿cortito? Fue más de una semana ¬¬ ¿eso te parece cortito?**

**Yo: es poquito -3-**

**Mika: hay que niña u.u**

**Yo: no soy una niña ¬¬ ¡incluso soy más grande que tú! .**

**Mika: físicamente no mentalmente :D**

**Yo: ¬¬ hum… mejor comencemos -.-**

**Mika: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no le pertenece.**

**Yo: solo la historia :D**

**Mika: Universo Alterno y lenguaje inapropiado u.u**

**Yo: las PPGZ tienen 16 y los RRBZ 19 :D je adoro la diferencia de edades XD**

**Mika: no te olvides de la PowerPunk Girls ellas tienen 18 ._.**

**Yo: je eso también XD y perdón por la cacografía u.u**

**Mika: las letras en **_cursiva _**es parte de la letra de la canción de Samo – Sin ti.**

**Yo: las que están **subrayadas** son los pensamientos.**

**Bueno sin más aquí se las dejo.**

**::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::**

En un parque se encontraban una pareja, él tenía unos ojos verdes oscuros, su cabello azabache lo traía recogido en una cola, venia puesto una playera negra con dibujos verdes, jean azul y converses verdes y ella, al igual que él, tenía unos ojos verdes, cabellos azabaches despeinados, usaba una musculosa negra ajustada al cuerpo, jean blancos gastados y zapatillas blancas.

― ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Me utilizaste! ― reclamaba el moreno enojado.

―No seas niña Butch y ¡No me grites! ― grito la chica.

―Me utilizaste para darle celos al idiota de Mitch ― dijo Butch.

― ¿Sabes qué? Si te utilice para darle celos a Micth y ¿Qué crees? ¡Funciono! ― decía alegre la morena.

―Eres una hija de…

―No te atrevas a continuar la oración, porque te aseguro que no vivirás para contarlo ― amenazo la ojiverde.

―A mí no amenaces… sabes muy bien que tus estúpidas advertencias me van y me vienen ― le replico el azabache.

―Si se me olvido, lo siento _cariño _― le dijo con malicia la morena.

―No me llames así, mejor vete a revolcarte con ese imbécil ― le dijo con odio.

―No me trates como una puta que no lo soy ― replico enojada.

― ¿A quién engañas? Porque a mí ni a nadie no ― contesto aburrido y añadió ― si no te vas tú, mejor me voy yo… no soporta estar en un mismo lugar que tu ― dijo y se marchó.

― ¿Me terminas? ― preguntó entre confundida y feliz.

―_Hoy pongo fin a lo que nunca empezó_… Adiós Brute ― dijo y se fue de hi con la frente en alto.

―En algo tuviste razón, fuimos novios de mentiras, nunca empezó algo verdadero ― susurro y se fue hacia la banca en donde la esperaba un chico de cabellos castaños.

**::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::**

**POV Butch**

Me aleje lo más rápido que pude, no quería estar ahí más, no después de lo que vi.

_-flash back-_

_Estaba feliz, hoy cumplía un mes con mi novia, Brute, ella era la chica más hermosa, valiente, fuerte y la única que fue capaz de captar mi atención con su personalidad y por su físico… diablos debo dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Boomer, ya se me está pegando lo romántico._

_Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo… ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?! ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACE BRUTE BESANDOSE CON EL IDIOTA DE MITCH?_

_Los vi besándose desde lo lejos, no lo dude y me acerque lo más rápido que pude._

― _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Brute? _― _le pregunté con furia retenida-_

― _¡BUTCH! Me asustaste idiota, ¿Por qué mierda te apareces así de la nada? ¡Sabes que odio eso! _― _me grito la muy sínica._

―_Tu lárgate de aquí antes de que te mate _― _parece que mi voz lo intimido porque se fue corriendo como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo Him, je siempre pasa eso l parecer mi mirada y mi hermosa voz intimidan a todos cuando me enojo, me adoro por eso._

―_No tienes derecho a hablarle así…_

―_Claro que lo tenía, supuestamente eres mi novia ¡mi novia!_ ― _grite con enojo._

―_Pues terminamos, ya no soy, así que ahora lárgate y ¡déjanos solos!_

― _¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Me utilizaste! _― _le reclame._

_-flash back-_

Porque mierda no lo vi venir, ya se me hacía raro que siempre que la quería besar o abrazar se negaba, excepto cuando el idiota de Micth estaba cerca. Es la primera vez que alguien me utiliza de esa forma. ¿Cómo mierda puede ser que me allá enamorado de ella?

― ¡Bucth! ― escuche que me llamaban, al girarme los vi a mis hermanos y cuñadas… y una chica venía con ellos, no la conocía pero tiene un gran parecido con Brute.

―Viejo te hemos estado buscando… ― dijo el rubio de mi hermano menor cuando llego traía puesta una remera azul con una camisa a cuadros celeste y blanca, jean gastados negros y converses blancas con negro.

―Hermano lo siento pero vimos todo lo que te dijo la puta de Brute ― siguió mi hermano mayor pelirrojo que llevaba puesta un remera roja con rayas negras, jean azul oscuros, su inseparable gorra roja y zapatillas negras.

―Hay Butch no sabes cuánto lo sentimos, esa tipa no se merecía ser tu novia, ni siquiera que la voltearas a ver… ― decía mi cuñada pelirroja, que estaba usando una musculosa suelta de color crema, short rosa y sandalias blancas de tacón bajo y su cabello lo llevaba atado en una cola alta también con su inseparable moño rojo, mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte.

―Momoko, creo que lo estas dejando azul ― decía el mayor.

― ¡Ah! Lo siento Butch ― dijo dejándome respirar.

―Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta… ― dije respirando por fin y siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado, era la novia del rubio andaba puesta remera suelta blanca con unas alas negras en el centro, short de jean celeste y converses blanca, su cabello lo tenía atado en sus típicas coletas a los costados ― Miyako no me abraces tú también… por favor aun soy demasiado joven para morir.

―No lo iba a hacer Butch fue suficiente con Momoko ― dijo sonriendo cálidamente, hay veces en que ella es mi cuñada favorita, pero en otras lo es la pelirroja.

― ¡Por eso eres mi favorita! ― grite Butch abrazándola.

―Gracias por la parte que me toca ― decía Momoko fingiendo enojo.

―Tú también lo eres a veces ― dije abrazándola a las dos juntas.

―Y tú eres el favorito ― dijeron al unísono, mis hermanos las miraron feo a ambas.

―Ya sabía que lo era ― dije para molestarlos.

―Bueno dejemos el favoritismo… ― decía el mayor enojado.

―Brick no seas celoso ― dijo la rubia sonriendo y continuo ― tú también eres mi favorito.

―Lo mismo va para ti Boomer, Butch es el favorito para defendernos, Brick tú lo eres porque sabes resolver los problemas y Boomer lo es porque sabe que decir cuando una está triste ― dijo Momoko, a lo cual los tres sonreímos.

―Je por cierto Butch, ella es Kaoru Matsubara es nuestra mejor amiga que se mudó hace unos tres años porque su padre lo trasladaban y ella con su familia su mudaban siempre ― se acordó Miyako, señalando a la chica de cabellos despeinados azabaches, traía puesta una remera verde claro lisa, jean negro y converses verdes.

― ¡Y ahora volvió y se quedara para siempre! ― grito muy feliz Momoko.

―No exageren ― hablo por primera vez la chica, ¿ya les había dicho que se parece mucho a Brute?

― ¿Tienes hermanos? ― pregunte de repente, es que me mataba la curiosidad.

―Tengo dos hermanos, uno mayor y otro menor… también tengo una hermana ― dijo la morena.

―Butch… ella es la hermana gemela de Brute ― decía Momoko seria.

―La única diferencia es que Kaoru es mucho mejor que ella, además de ser más bonita y buena persona ― decía Miyako sonriendo.

―Si es su hermana ¿Por qué nunca te había conocido? Ni siquiera en fotos te eh visto ― dije mirándola fijamente.

―Porque mis padres se separaron yo y mis hermanos nos quedamos con mi papá y Brute se quedó con mi mamá ― contesto restándole importancia, realmente que se parecen mucho.

―Entiendo… bueno ¿Qué hacemos? Me estoy aburriendo ― dije levantándome.

―Je vámonos me muero de hambre ― dijo Brick mientras agarraba la mano de mi cuñada pelirroja.

―Luego vamos al cine ¿sí? ―pregunto Miyako mirando a Boomer con esa carita de perrito a medio morir la misma que él ponía cuando nos pedía algo.

―Luego nos vamos al cine ― le dijo Boomer.

― ¡Sí! ― chillo Miyako abrazándose al brazo del rubio.

― ¿Vamos? ― le pregunte a Kaoru que estaba viendo a las parejas.

―Claro… por cierto lamento lo que te hizo mi hermana ― me dijo mirándome fijamente.

―No lo hagas tu n tienes la culpa de lo que paso, no creo en cosas como el destino o las casualidades pero… ― dije.

―Pero…

―Las cosas suceden por algo, si ella no estaba enamorada de mi como yo lo estaba de ella…

― ¿Estabas? ― pregunto confundida.

―Lo estaba, hoy se terminó y no pienso ponerme mal por algo que no vale la maldita pena.

―Es una lástima que ella no supo apreciarte.

―No lo sé, tal vez sea que ella no era la indicada… ¡Diablos! Se me está pegando lo romántico de Boomer.

―Cada uno tiene sus momentos de cursilerías… je créeme lo es he tenido para mi mala suerte ― dijo sonriendo.

― ¡Rápido que si no los dejaremos! ― grito Momoko.

― ¡Ya vamos traga dulces! ― le grito de vuelta.

― ¡Oh cierra el pico maldita orgullosa! ― le grito sacándole la lengua de forma infantil.

―Seré orgullosa pero al menos no me la paso todo el día comiendo dulces y viendo a Galactic no sé qué cosa ― dijo de forma altanera.

― ¡No metas a Galacticman en su pelea infantil! ― ordeno Brick.

―Diablos Momoko, ¿también lo hiciste ver esa cosa? ― pregunto confundida.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Él lo veía antes de conocernos! ― contesto.

―Son tal para cual, los dos pelirrojos, ojos de raros colores, traga dulces, inteligentes y encima ven esa cosa, definitivamente son la pareja ideal ― concluyo con aire resignado.

― ¡Oye! ― gritaron ambos.

―Jajaja ― nos reímos todos de sus reacciones, definitivamente me alegro de conocerla. A simple vista se nota la gran diferencia entre ellas.

―Dejen de joder maldita sea ― dijo Brick enojado.

―Ya vamos que luego nos iremos al cine ― habló Miyako y nos fuimos.

Todo el camino Kaoru y yo hablamos de nosotros, mientras las parejitas se metían en su burbuja.

Lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir ellas no se parecen en nada, ni siquiera en el físico.

Kaoru tiene el cuerpo más ejercitado, pero no exageradamente, sus ojos tenían un brillo muy lindo, era más divertida y social con todos ella no discriminaba, no le importaba mucho la moda que digamos y mucho menos su cabello. Tenía una energía inagotable, jugaba futbol, básquet, rugby, vóley, hockey y tenis, me reto a un partido, el cuál acepte obviamente, para mañana y no puedo esperar a jugarlo algo me dice que no será fácil de vencer y eso me gustaba.

En cambio Brute era muy delgada, sus ojos eran apagados, era divertid y social, pero solo con personas, que según ella valían la pena, como los jugadores de los equipos, las porristas e incluso los populares, etc; le importaba mucho su forma de vestir y su cabello, a pesar de llevarlo despeinado como Kaoru, lo cuidaba demasiado. Nunca le gusto hacer ningún deporte y eso a veces me aburría. Realmente ahora que lo pienso como puede ser que me halla enamorado de ella. Tal vez fue atracción física y no fue amor. ¡Maldito Boomer! Me contagio.

― ¡Mueve tu maldito trasero Butch llegaremos tarde a la función! ― grito Brick.

― ¡No jodas que voy detrás de ustedes! ― le grite y me fui al lado de Kaoru.

**::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::**

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Mika: ¿les gusto?**

**Yo: ¿o no?**

**Mika: je XD**

**Yo: bueno estábamos pensando en hacer que sean solo dos capitulo no mucho ._. otra idea en que la ando pensando tendrá unos cuantos capítulos.**

**Mika: creo que llegaste a los veinte ._.**

**Yo: algo hay de eso aún no lo se tendría que pensarlo u.u**

**Mik: espera… ¿Dónde diablos se metio tu primo? o.o**

**Yo: mmm dijo algo sobre ir a la casa de su abuelo ._.**

**Mika: ¿no es tuyo también?**

**Yo: emmm sip eso creo -v(-.-)v-**

**Mika: ^-^U je sin más que añadir… c:**

**Yo: nos despedimos :c**

**Mika: les mandamos besos =3**

**Yo: y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Pues lo prometido es deuda n.n**

**Mika: una gran deuda diría yo XP**

**Yo: tenía que estudiar y hacer el maldito afiche para Cs. Políticas u.u**

**Mika: te dije que lo empezaras el viernes y no el domingo ¬_¬U**

**Yo: es que el viernes quería terminar de leer el libro estaba a unas cuantas paginas ToT el sábado me dedique a estudiar la parte que me tocaba y luego la otra y entender todo u.u y el domingo a mi papá se le ocurrió ir al campo a visitarlo al abuelo ._.**

**Mika: no cambias siempre dejas las cosas para último momento ¬_¬**

**Yo: -.-U lo siento es que me da flojera todo eso u.u**

**Mika: da igual comencemos Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no le pertenece.**

**Yo: solo la historia ._.**

**Mika: Universo Alterno y lenguaje inapropiado ¬¬**

**Yo: las PPGZ tienen 16 y los RRBZ 19 u.u**

**Mika: las PowerPunk Girls ellas tienen 18 n.n**

**Yo: perdón por la cacografía o.o**

**Mika: las letras en **_cursiva _**es parte de la letra de la canción de Samo – Sin ti.**

**Yo: bueno sin más aquí se las dejo.**

**::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::**

**POV Butch**

Ya pasaron cuatro semanas en las que Brute me dejo por irse con el idiota de Micth. Las primeras semanas fue difícil ya que los veía siempre besándose en todas partes, pareciera que me seguían para restregarme su amor y hacerme sentir peor. Je al principio les funciono, pero ahora ya ni me importa lo que les suceda. ¿Quieren saber por qué? Creo que se lo imaginan ¿no? Pues sí, yo Butch Him me he enamorado de la chica más linda que jamás he conocido, Kaoru Matsubara.

En este momento la estoy esperando en la misma banca en que nos presentaron. Hoy pienso declarármele.

―Que hay ― dijo sentándose a mi lado, iba vestida con una remera holgada blanca de mangas tres cuarto, jean azules oscuros ajustados y zapatillas blancas.

―Todo igual ― le conteste, yo andaba puesto una remera blanca con dibujos grises al costado, jean azul oscuro desteñidos y converses negras con gris.

―Habla de que querías hablarme ― dijo directamente, eso es algo de lo que me gusta de ella.

―Te volviste una de mis mejores amigas desde que te conocí… pero ya no quiero que seas eso ― le dije mirándola seriamente, veo la sorpresa, confusión y ¿tristeza? En su mirada y rostro.

― ¿Por qué?

―Simplemente porque me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

― ¿Te enamoraste de mí? No lo creo.

― ¿Por qué? ― ahora yo era el confundido.

―Porque seguramente me ves como Brute, soy su gemela y seguro eso es lo que te hace pensar que estás enamorado de mí.

―No porque tú eres muy diferente a tu hermana. Ella no es deportista como tú, no me divertía con ella de cómo lo hago contigo, siempre estaba preocupada por su aspecto y en cambio tu no, me gusta hacerte enfadar porque pienso que te ves muy tierna, en cambio con ella si lo hacía me dejaba un ojo morado. Créeme que cuando te digo que estoy enamorado de ti es enserio ― termine, me acerque a su rostro y la bese.

Al principio estaba sorprendida, pero de a poco me empezó a corresponder de la misma intensidad en la que yo la estaba besando. Ahora entiendo porque Brick renegaba tanto por el oxígeno, resulta que lo odiaba porque no podía seguir comiéndose a mi cuñada por su culpa. Pues digamos que ahora yo lo apoyo. ¡Te odiamos maldito oxigeno! ¿Por qué nos tienes que hacer tanta falta?

―… Butch… yo… también estoy enamorada de ti… ― lo dijo en un tono tan bajito que casi no lo escuche ― pero óyeme bien, si estás jugando conmigo date por muerto Him ― termino mirándome amenazadoramente, eso también amo de ella.

―No juego contigo Matsubara, así que quédate tranquila ― dije volviendo a besarla.

**POV Normal**

Los azabaches no se daban cuenta que tres chicas los estaban viendo, una de ellas lo hacía con resentimiento y tristeza.

―Te dije que no debías jugar con el Brute, mira ahora si lo perdiste ― decía una chica de cabellos pelirrojos atados en una coleta alta con una cinta roja, llevaba puesta una musculosa negra, pollera de jean roja y sandalias rojas.

―Cierra el pico Berseck ― contesto Brute, que estaba vestida con una remera negra con una calavera verde en el centro, short azules y zapatillas blancas.

―Ella tiene razón Brute te dijimos varias veces que no jugaras con él, pero no, la señorita "yo amo a Micth" lo utilizo y ahora sufrirás porque él ahora es feliz con nada más ni nada menos que tu hermana gemela Kaoru ― reprocho una chica de cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas altas largas, andaba puesta una musculosa con tiras finas negras, short de jean azul y converses blancas.

―También cállate Brat, esto no se quedara así ― dijo la morena y se fue directo hacia la pareja.

― ¡Brute! ― gritaron ambas chicas pero ya era tarde, esta estaba en frente de la pareja.

―Butch tenemos que hablar ― dijo haciendo que la pareja se separa y mirara sorprendidos a la chica.

―Ah… eres tu… ¿Qué quieres hablar? ― pregunto pasada la sorpresa y mirándola con indiferencia.

―Quiero que regresemos ― dijo sorprendiendo los nueva cuenta a los morenos.

―No ― contesto simplemente.

― ¿Por qué?

―Simplemente porque _fui por ti un ave que no se atrevió a volar, creí en ti y así me fui olvidando de mí, viví muriendo por estar siguiéndote a ti _― le dijo seriamente y continuo ― _hoy ya sé que tus mentiras fueron mi realidad, y a quien amabas era a solo tu vanidad._

―Fue por tu culpa, por no comprenderme ― le dijo indignada.

―Te equivocas… ― ella se quedó pensativa y luego puso una expresión de sorpresa, añadió ― _ya vez no fue mi culpa fueron tus miedos._

―Puedo cambiarlo ―insistió.

―_Sin ti la vida duele menos, sin ti camino por el cielo… _ahora junto a ella ― dijo mirando y tomando de la mano a Kaoru y volviendo la vista a Brute ― _y aquí soy todo lo que quiero, tengo un mundo tan perfecto sin ti…_

―Mientes.

―_Sin ti ahora soy tan libre, sin ti ya nada es imposible y aquí el tiempo ya no vuelve y aunque a ti te duela que yo sea feliz, ya estas lejos de mí._

―No puedes…

―_Pido piedad por ti, que no mereces nada de lo que yo te di _― termino y se levantó con Kaoru agarrada de su mano.

― ¡No puedes rechazarme Butch yo te amo! ― grito desesperada, atrayendo las miradas de todo en especial de sus amigas que fueron corriendo a su lado.

― ¡Tú me engañaste con Micth, me utilizaste para tener su atención! ― le grito.

―Solo fue algo pasajero, nunca lo ame de verdad, siempre te eh amado a ti Butch ― grito agarrándole del brazo ― vuelve conmigo.

― ¡SUELTALO BRUTE! ― grito Berseck.

― ¡Ya basta solo te estas lastimando! ― grito Brat abrazando a Brute, que por su sorpresa soltó a Butch.

― ¡Vámonos! ― ordeno llevándose entre las dos a Brute que los miraba con un profundo odio.

―Ustedes deberían entenderme, Berseck tu estas enamorada de Brick desde que lo conociste… ― dijo mirándola.

―Si estoy enamorada de él desde que lo conocí, pero vi que él es feliz con la traga dulces de Momoko Akatsutsumi y prefiero que sea feliz con ella ― dijo soltándola.

―Brat tú también lo estas de Boomer ― dijo esta vez mirándola a la rubia.

―Si lo estoy lo amo profundamente, pero él la prefirió a la bebita llorona de Miyako Gotokuji y no puedo hacer nada contra eso ― dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

―No las entiendo en verdad…

―Lo único que tienes que entender es que ya lo perdiste, tuviste la oportunidad de tenerlo y la desperdiciaste por un caprichito tuyo ― contesto severamente Berseck.

―Anda vámonos de aquí, algún día encontraras a alguien que te amé de la misma manera ― dijo sonriéndole cálidamente Brat.

―Lo dudo… ― dijo y se fueron las tres dejando a los morenos solos.

―No soy una traga dulces ― dijo una voz molesta a espaldas de ellos.

―Ni yo una bebita llorona ― siguió otra voz enojada.

Se voltearon a ver y eran los hermanos de Butch y las amigas de Kaoru.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí?

―Los vimos desde lejos hablando con Brute y vinimos a ver que sucedía ― contesto Brick con una gotita en la nuca, estilo anime, por la mirada que tenía su novia.

―Es increíble que me allá llamado de esa forma y lo peor ¡que haya dicho que está enamorada de ti! ― lo último lo grito indignada.

―Pues ambas estamos en las mismas ― siguió Miyako cruzada de brazos.

―No le tomen importancia a lo que dijeron, nosotros no lo hacemos ― dijo Boomer nervioso al igual que Brick.

― ¿Quieren decir que no les importa lo que acaban de decir? ― preguntó Momoko mirándolos acusadoramente.

―Por supuesto que no amor ― contesto Brick.

― ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso? ― pregunto Boomer.

―Están salvados por ahora, pero si los vemos cerca de esas dense por muertos ― respondieron al unísono las chicas.

―Lo mismo va para ti Butch ― dijo Kaoru.

―Pero preciosa tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti ― dijo abrazándola.

― ¿De qué nos perdimos? ― preguntaron al unísono los chicos que los miraban confundidos.

―Kaoru y yo somos novios ― dijo Butch alegre.

― ¡Qué bueno! ― gritaron las chicas felices abrazando a la pareja.

―Tenemos cuñada nueva ― comenzó Brick sonriendo de medio lado.

―Esperamos que la última ― termino Boomer sonriendo burlón.

―Les aseguro que es la última y definitiva ― dijo Butch y añadió ― no sé qué sería mi vida _Sin ti._

**::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::**

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Mika: ¿les gusto?**

**Yo: espero que si les allá gustado ^-^**

**Mika: sino ella jodera toda la semana XD**

**Yo: no soy jodida ¬¬**

**Mika: no eres jodida es lo mismo que diga que a mí no me gusta Bucth ¬¬**

**Yo: ¡da igual! -.-***

**Mika: XD XP**

**Yo: sin más que añadir y o comentar ._. nos despedimos =)**

**Mika: les mandamos besos X3**

**Yo: y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
